Red covers
by elenagus1
Summary: Jane and Lisbon go under cover as an engaged couple. When friends of the engaged couple disaapear, the team has to work on the case while Jane and Lisbon must take care of a little girl. (T rated for plot)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **_**Night Out**_

It was Friday night. Jane and Lisbon were in their hotel suite. They needed to be out at 8.30pm for the limo to pick them up. Jane was dressed as usual but for this dinner party he put on a black tie. He looked very handsome in his smoking, or at least that was what Lisbon thought. Teresa Lisbon was, as every other woman, in the bathroom getting her make-up done. She was wearing a knee-short black dress with a round décolleté and wearing some Jimmy Choo heels. Just a red lipstick was missing and her outfit looked more than perfect. When she put that on, she walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. "Oh wow" Jane was speechless. "You look stunning", he said. Lisbon smiled. She actually enjoyed it getting dressed for him. And since he bought her that small Chanel bag she always wanted but couldn't decide either to get it or not, Jane, by buying this bag, made her the happiest person. "It's time to go now. Otherwise we'll be late for the dinner party. And you don't really want to make Zoe and Drake wait, do you?" Patrick asked her as pointing at the door. "All right, all right. I'm just putting the lipstick in my bag and we can go" she said while reaching for the bag lying on their bed. "Okay. Let's go then" she smiled and walked out the hotel room first. Jane grabbed the keys and shut the door. Teresa already pressed the button for the elevator to come and it opened as soon as Patrick was standing right next to her. He gave her a smile and both walked in. When they arrived at floor zero, Lisbon could already see a black stretch limo waiting outside the building. She got excited but could hide it. Jane was cool about it. Before he was working for the CBI he got around a lot, and also limos were part of his fabulous life. The driver was opening the door for Lisbon and Jane to get in and so they did. Now, you could only see the wheels spinning and the car drove fast towards the big Plaza where the dinner party was expected to take place.

This has been the team's most difficult and longest case. Jane and Lisbon were undercover for six months by now. They were solving missing cases that kept on happening every two weeks. During their fourth months they finally found out who the kidnapper was but they had no evidence. And so they made it their mission to collect the evidence against him to put an end to the kidnapping. It was easier to say than to do so actually because he was really good. The roles of this undercover operation were clear: Lisbon and Jane would be playing an engaged couple coming from the upper class of the Californian population. Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were doing the paper work, finding papers on potential suspects, observing the suspects, interrogating them and everything they were used to. Occasionally they met Lisbon and Jane to get more information or inform the two about new leads they must check. There was no real contact between the team but some meetings were played out. This operation was planned much through and nobody could allow themselves any mistakes. Everyone was just already too much involved in this.

"Your names, please" said one of the waiter in front of the inner entrance to the restaurant in the Plaza. "Jess Andrews and Patrick Jane" Jane said. Lisbon smiled at him for pronouncing her undercover name in his softest voice. Over the past few months she got to love his voice. It was so kind and gentle and it would minor her fear whenever they were caught up in a scary situation. And they were, a lot. "Mr and Mrs Stevens are already awaiting you at table fifteen." the waiter gestured them to come in. "Thank you" Lisbon replied while Jane was putting her in front of him to go first. " Hi Zoe! Drake." Lisbon said when she finally saw them sitting at the table. "Oh Jess! You look … just wow" Drake started off. "Yes, sweetie. You look beautiful" Zoe smiled. Lisbon had to bond with Zoe. It was a "forced friendship" which Lisbon seemed to enjoy though. Zoe wasn't her type of person to be around with but she enjoyed having a girlfriend who she was able to talk to about anything. It was reliving. "Baby, what do you want to drink?" Patrick asked Lisbon. "I'm gonna take whatever you take, sweetie. I'm not picky with wine, you know" she replied while smiling at him. There was no strange reaction as usually when he called her any sweet names. She was used to it and she clearly enjoyed it, too. "You two are an amazing couple. I can't stop saying that. Right, Drake?" Zoe asked her husband while he nodded and turned to Patrick because he seemed to have something left to talk about.

Zoe and Drake Stevens were both working for the State of California. He was a judge and she was a local PR-consultant for the LAPD. However, they often met at Zoe and Drake's house. They became friends and so were also the conversations with them - never ending and very friendly driven.

Today, Lisbon and Jane wanted to finally find out who was solving the kidnapping crime matters at the LAPD because the actual kidnapper worked in this exact team. It was sad to know that it was one of the actually "good" people who are fighting for justice. But crime stays crime and so there was a huge need of evidence. The discussions lead them to a man named James Putchkin who was a colleague of Harry Fort. Lisbon knew that Putchkin has nothing to do with it but it was actual Fort who let all evidence disappear and who also was the man they were looking for.

The evening was quite long and they got a new lead on how finding some proof which would lead up to Fort but they couldn't do much. Jane and Lisbon would have to meet the team any time soon. They would give in the papers and documents they have collected so far. Maybe it will be enough evidence for Rigsby and Cho to get a search warrant? Lisbon was hoping for it.

She couldn't do much about it and so she decided to just have fun and talk to Zoe and Drake and drinking some wine with her "fiancé".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: ****_Turn of Events _** **__**

It was Wednesday and Lisbon and Jane were invited by the Stevens. Lisbon brought some chocolate and Jane was carrying flowers for the family. Usual gesture in this social class. Both seemed to have fun though. When Jane rang the bell for the third time, he started to worry. Something was wrong. It didn't seem that anyone was in the house. The house was empty. There were no people. "Are you sure we're right on time? Maybe we're too early?" Lisbon asked, seeming nervous. "No, here it says: 3pm at our place - D&Z" he showed her the card. "Mh, well something is not alright. I don't think they are late. They've never been late before." Lisbon seemed alarmed. Jane suggested waiting here for ten more minutes. He also called Drake while Lisbon was trying to reach Zoe. "She doesn't pick up the phone. It's probably turned off. But she never turns off her phone!". "Yeah. I would suggest that we call Rigsby and let him find them over the GPS. Maybe so we will have their location. We could drive up there because this doesn't seem to okay" Jane suggested. "Let's so this better before anything happens to them." Lisbon answered. After a quick call to the CBI bureau, Van Pelt tried to find the GPS of the phones of the Stevens'. Rigsby was off to do some other paperwork so Van Pelt had to take over his responsibilities within the headquarters today. "I'm sorry, boss" she said while Lisbon heard her sigh. "They must have turned it off". "Van Pelt, please give out a missing profile on both of them. Something is going on. I suppose that it is this Fort guy but I can't prove it right now. Please drive to the office and question the people. We find a lead to the Stevens, we find our other missing people and so the direct connection to Fort. It hasn't been too long so the survival chance still exists. Please try your best. We'd love to help but that would put our mission and identities in danger. Jane and I will take care of their daughter. We'll pick her up and she'll be ok." Lisbon tried to explain to Grace. "I'm sure she's not kidnapped because I've spoken to Zoe this morning after she had come back from the kindergarten." The phone call lasted a few more minutes. Van Pelt alarmed the rest of the team and they started their new kidnapping investigation. Lisbon was sure that her three best agents would make it without her but she also felt how much she missed her bureau job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **_**Trip Changes Things **_ **__**

"Come on, Jane" Lisbon started. "We need to pick up Ally from the kindergarten. We have to make sure she'll be safe until we find Zoe and Drake." Jane loved Ally. She reminded him of his own daughter but it felt different. When Jane was playing with Ally, he was playing with Ally and not with a memory of Charlotte. However, sometimes it hurt him but he noticed himself that he was on the best way to move on. No matter how hard it was. He just had to otherwise he'd destroy his own life and that, he didn't want because Lisbon would bother. "Jess! Patrick!" both heard a voice shouting their names. "Ally!" Lisbon smiled. "Hey. How was your day? Oh my god, did you draw this? It looks absolutely beautiful!" Teresa said while looking at a picture Ally held in her hand. "Yes, it a very pretty picture. Ally, why don't you go and get your things?" Patrick asked as Ally ran off. Lisbon was talking to the woman who appeared to be Ally's kindergarten teacher. "Mr and Mrs Stevens are not making it to pick Ally up. We're very close friends of the family and they asked us to pick her up." Lisbon explained to the woman while Patrick and Ally were watching Teresa to finally say "good bye" and come to both of them. "Where's mommy and daddy?" Ally asked. "Uh, sweetie. Mommy and daddy can't make it. They've been called to a very important conference but asked us to pick you up. They say that they're very sorry. But today we're gonna have some fun with Uncle Patrick and aunt Jess. Okay?" Patrick asked. Ally smiled and nodded. "Her smile looks gorgeous. She is such an amazing kid" Lisbon thought. After visiting the ice-cream cafe, the three finally arrived in the hotel. "Oh wow. Your room looks amazing and beautiful. But there is only one bed?!" Ally was confused. Patrick smiled and said: "I know. But don't you wanna sleep in the middle? And we could be like your other fantasy family? Wouldn't that be nice?" - "Oh yeeah! That would be so cool. She ran over to Patrick and Lisbon and hugged both very tight. After Patrick and Teresa read out the third good night story and Ally finally fell asleep, both were smiling at each other. "The day's been…different" Lisbon said. "Kids are amazing" Patrick replied. "I missed it" he said. Teresa was not sure what he meant but she was relieved that the day was over and jumped into her PJ's. "Good night, honey" she said and turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **_**The Meeting**_

"Psst. Patrick" someone was whispering into Jane's ear. "Patrick". Jane woke up and opened his right eye. "Yeah?" he asked sleepy. "Patrick. It's 7am. The alarm clock went on but I turned it off not to wake Jess. She looks so cute when she sleeps" Ally said. Jane smiled. "Yes, she does". "Hey, Patrick. Why don't you wake her with a kiss? I'm sure she'll like it. Daddy always wakes mommy with a kiss." Ally suggested and smiled proudly. She was so full of happiness and harmony and Patrick couldn't say no to her. The way Ally was looking at him, with her deep blue doggy eyes. Patrick got up and Ally turned left to watch Jess and Patrick. Jane leaned forwards and kissed Lisbon softly. At first she didn't move. "Again" Ally said. So Patrick kissed her again. Sleepy Lisbon was making some noises. "Jess, wake up!" Ally said. Lisbon wasn't a morning person and it took her a few seconds to get the situation right. She turned right and saw Ally smiling at her. "Oh, good morning sweetie" she said while giving a sleepy smiled. "Morning Jess" Ally said and reached for a hug. Lisbon hugged Ally back. She felt so weird. She looked to her left where Jane was standing who just kissed her. "Morning, sweetie" she said and gave him a kiss back. "Aw, you are so sweet. You are really great friends." Ally said, meaning that Jess and Patrick were her friends. That made the three of them giggle. After all got up from bed, they were sitting around the table with loads food on it. There were cereal, different kinds of juice, sandwiches, some fruits and vegetables, coffee, tea and all kinds of things. The people from the hotel brought it in five minutes ago and Ally was starving. "Can you get me some orange juice, please?' "Ally asked looking at Lisbon. "Sure, honey. There you go" she filled Ally's glass with orange juice and handed it over. "Thank you" Ally replied. Sitting around the table. If people didn't know, they would say it was the happiest family they have ever seen. The atmosphere at the table was harmonized. The only weird thing was that it felt so usual like they would do it every day. It felt right and this feeling that amazed especially Lisbon gave her some material to think about. She wondered if she ever is going to have some children herself. A girl. She would love to have a daughter. Since she was a little girl, she loved the name Maura, so she decided at this exact moment to name her baby girl Maura, in case she would ever have one. She also thought about different things but she was called back to reality when she heard Ally asking for today's plans. "We're going to drop you off at the kindergarten and if mommy and daddy aren't done with the conference, we're going to pick you up. How does this sound? Huh?" Jane asked and tried to tickle her so Ally moved back while smiling. She was somebody who was very ticklish. The sound like "hihihi" was heard and Lisbon giggled because she found that laughter adorable. After dropping Ally off at the kindergarten, Lisbon received a text. It says to be in park by 1pm. She told Jane about it. When they walked out of the house, Jane noticed that somebody was watching and following them. It was once again one of those moments where they had to be fully their new identities. So Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand and leaned over to kiss her. Their kiss lasted a while and then they continued walking. Lisbon was happy, she smiled. Patrick was smiling too and was playing with Teresa's hand. They were walking on an avenue with trees by their left and right side. The park was incredibly beautiful and not too full which made both of them wonder. Hand in hand, the finally saw Rigsby and Van Pelt walking by and stopped. They had to be quick, to give out and receive new information. The people who followed Jane and Lisbon seemed to notice just a couple asking another couple asking for the time but more, they could not notice. "We got some leads and Cho is on it. I'm sure we know where the Stevens are but we need five more hours" Rigsby said. "Right now, we are followed by some people so let's say, we meet at the James' Pizzeria in a half hour" Lisbon suggested. Van Pelt nodded and both couples left. In a half an hour they finally met at the pizzeria and ordered some salami and Hawaiian pizza. Grace and Lisbon ordered a coke while Rigsby and Jane ordered some tea. They talked about the new leads and soon Cho would call to confirm the news that everybody was awaiting. After the phone call with Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt left the place and drove to the given address. Cho found the dead bodies and the Stevens who were luckily alive. If Cho has been any minute late, they would have been dead by now. Immediately Zoe started asking about Ally and Cho replied that Jess and Patrick had taken her with them and that she is back in kindergarten. He explained that both would pick her up if it's the time and that they should not worry too much about it. He said he knew this because Jess Andrews called in the office today to confirm that the kid is safe and is taken care of. Zoe was relieved. It was the only thing bothering her; that Ally would be alone but another time Jess has proven to her what a good friend she was. Lisbon received another text saying that everything was alright and that Zoe and Drake were on their way home. "What are relief" she thought. Jane and Lisbon have already picked up Ally from kindergarten and brought her back to their hotel. Jane was playing some games with her while Lisbon was getting ready to meet Zoe. When she heard a knock at her door, she knew it was going to Zoe. "Oh my god, thank you so much, Jess. You are an amazing friend. I can't even thank you enough for what you did." Zoe said as she entered the room, saw happy Ally playing with Jane, and hugged Teresa. "No problem. I think she enjoyed it" Lisbon smiled and pointed at Ally playing with Jane. "Mommy!" Ally shouted when she saw Zoe entering the room. "Mommy, Patrick told me how to play this game" she sounded very excited and happy. "Aw, I'm sure he did. Have you had a great time with Jess and Patrick?" Zoe asked in her kind voice. Ally nodded and smiled. "Ally, baby, daddy is waiting downstairs. Please go say good bye to Patrick and Jess because we gotta go" Zoe said. Ally nodded once again and both left the hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **_**Missing Evidence **_

**__**Even though Cho found the missing people and the Stevens there was no evidence leading to Harry Fort. These kidnappings had to stop though. Jane and the team worked out a plan how to catch the kidnapper. Lisbon and Jane would keep their new identities and would play him out while the CBI was watching and doing another undercover operation. That was the plan. Back in the hotel room, Lisbon was yawning and Patrick undressing. It was almost midnight and both of them had a really tough day. Every night before they'd actually go to sleep, each of them had the habit to read at least one character in their books. "We are living in a pretended life. With the time, we almost became those people even though we know we are not them and that all of this is not real. But all the feelings we feel in this fake world are real and damn….I don't know how to act out of it. I would love to break out but something is holding me back. Maybe it's the love that I feel? A strange way for it to come…" Lisbon read quietly. These few lines represented her inner-self. She was confused, mixed up. Working with Jane for such a long time and so close has made her feel different about him. She started to feel a lot more comfortable around him and she loved to share everything with him. Also, the undercover work with him was lots of fun because she got to do things she has never even thought of before. It somehow woke her and brought in a more colourful life. But what did it mean? During this work she learned to rely on him, to trust and appreciate him. She began to really like him but to what extent? She didn't know. Or at least she was afraid to ask herself. On the other hand she missed her team, her office, her boss. Her life. But she couldn't picture her life without him anymore. How could she? She's never been closer to him and yet she felt unsure about this. She liked to find out if there was more but how? She struggled with that thought for a while. She also remembered how amazing he was with kids. The way he took care of Ally. How patient and self much of a child he was. But maybe she was reaching for it, too? Just to live and be a child without being judged or feeling wrong. Just…be her. And she could…with him. This time, while holding up his book, Jane wasn't reading but thinking about the entire situation and about what was actually going on. He developed feelings towards Lisbon that he didn't deny. He felt comfortable around her and with her everything was much more fun than he ever expected it to be. He never thought that they'd be this close. But he also felt that they cannot be …. What he might have wanted to be. What he maybe wished to be. Could they? How can he feel about her? He was afraid of admitting anything but he was even more scared for everything to end. For this work to end. "I'm done with my chapter, sweetie. How far are you with yours?" Lisbon asked, not noticing that she just called him "sweetie" even though there was nobody around to hear her. "Just a second….done". They leaned forward each other, gave each other a kiss and turned off the lights. Jane put over the red blanket and turned to his side. Both fell asleep immediately and slept through the entire night….


End file.
